


Uniting the Land and Sea

by karovie



Series: His Royal Manservant [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/pseuds/karovie
Summary: The last installment to His Royal manservant series. The happily ever after that they all deserve.





	Uniting the Land and Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the 2 year anniversary for this series. May 10 in 2015, the first part of this series was posted. I decided this was a good date to post this last installment to the series. It's been a rollercoaster, but I'm really glad for this experience. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I did. I would like to thank both of my trusted, hardworking editors. Castielsbee and Spacegaykogane. Without you two, this would never have gotten this far. <3

To say Merlin was nervous was an understatement. His whole family was coming to Camelot to finalize the peace treaty. Not only that, but he and Arthur would be surprising them with quite a big ceremony. Gwen and Morgana had been working on clothes for the merfolk guests the past few weeks, and security was being strengthened to keep the royal family safe. 

 

Merlin, being the strongest sorcerer, would bring their most trusted knights along with Arabus and a couple other horses to bring his family safely to Camelot. 

 

They would be arriving later that day, and Merlin was not ready. 

 

Arthur, on the other hand, was having a wonderful time making fun of him. The man didn’t seem nervous at all despite how big and important this all was. 

 

Merlin stood by the window, fidgeting with his hands as he looked out over Camelot. It was a very nice day, and people were bustling about happily, running errands and enjoying the weather. Magicians provided entertainment for children and adults alike, guards walking among the people making sure there was peace and order among their people. 

 

Arms wrapped around him from behind, making him start with surprise. He hadn’t heard Arthur approach him at all. The King laughed in his ear and tightened his arms around Merlin’s waist. 

 

“Jumpy, are we?” Arthur murmured, nuzzling his nose against Merlin’s ear. Shivers ran down Merlin’s spine at the gentle touch. He turned around in Arthur’s arms, facing his fiance with an unimpressed look. 

 

Arthur was not fazed by it, looking back at his soon to be husband with a dopey smile. He leaned forward, nudging Merlin’s nose with his own before going all the way in to touch their lips together. Merlin melted in his arms and closed his eyes to revel in the calmness of it. 

 

They both let out a content sigh once they parted. 

 

“Thanks,” Merlin smiled.

 

“No problem. Now shouldn’t you be getting ready to retrieve a certain family?” Arthur’s grin was devilish, and Merlin’s eyes widened as he whipped around to look out the window to see how far the sun had risen. 

 

The warlock bolted from his spot, using his magic to bring his clothes to him as he ran behind the changing screen to change out of his sleepwear. 

 

Just as he finished buckling his belt, there was a sharp knock before the door burst open to reveal Gwaine in the doorway. The man had learned the hard way that he needed to knock before entering their room, though he never waited long before he opened the doors anyway. They suspected he found enjoyment in seeing them scramble for decency. 

 

“Ready Merlin? Time to get your parents, mate!” the man was full of energy as always. 

 

“Coming,” the merman prince called from the other side of the room before he could think of his word choice. 

 

Gwaine laughed out loud, not even needing to say anything for them to understand where his thoughts had gone. 

 

Without looking, Merlin sent a pillow flying at the man’s face with the help of his magic. 

 

“Stop it,” Merlin said as he stepped out from behind the screen. Arthur was chuckling to himself where he stood by the window, watching Merlin’s red face. “We’ll be back in the evening,” Merlin turned to say in Arthur’s direction before leaving the King’s- no. Their chambers. 

  
  
  


**~~~~oOMERLINOo~~~~**

  
  


They stood ready with towels and clothes at the beach when his family finished their transformations. Merlin looked on with sympathy as their bone structure changed rapidly, causing them terrible pain.

 

One by one, they emerged from the water, tired and aching, but smiling as they saw him standing there. In addition to his family, the moonstone sisters, Kadin, Lachlan and Cora had come along to provide support and protection to the royal family. 

 

Merlin had made sure they were provided with with plenty of water and guided them into the wagons. They had used protective cloths as a roof over the carriages so the sun wouldn’t dry them out faster. 

 

The Prince curled up with his family in the back of one of the wagons, feeling at ease now that they were there with him. He realized now that he didn’t really have anything to be nervous about. He was about to marry Arthur. A man who had simultaneously been the best and the worst that happened to him. He wasn’t about to lie about that. The king had learned from his faults, and had done his best to become better. One could say Arthur was the man of his dreams, even though he hadn’t really thought about things like that until recently. 

 

In addition to marrying this wonderful man, he had his family back. A family he knew approved of his partner of choice. There really wasn’t anything to be nervous about. 

 

The trip to Camelot was a happy one with plenty of chatter. Time passed in a flurry, leaving Merlin a little dazed when he realized they had arrived back in Camelot. 

 

Arthur stood regal on the stairs to the Castle, welcoming the royal Emrys family. 

 

People had gathered at a distance to get a glimpse of the new arrivals. Many smiled as they recognised Mithian from her earlier visit. The girl in question had no hesitation in her footsteps as she approached Arthur and bowed deeply in respect. The King smiled and bowed in return before he knelt down and wrapped her up in a hug. 

 

“Welcome back, Mithian! And welcome to you as well,” he said towards the King and Queen and bowed to them. They smiled and showed their respect in return. 

 

Merlin stepped up to be by Arthur’s side before he addressed the visitors more formally than he would in normal conversation.

 

“Allow us to show you to your chambers where you may rest before we give you a tour of the Castle and Camelot city, on the morrow,” he smiled and bowed slightly, even though this was his own family. 

 

The merfolk followed them inside, taking pleasure in the shade that the castle provided as they were shown to their chambers. 

 

All of the rooms had been supplied with tubs ready to be filled with water should they need it. Servants and guards were stationed nearby and had been ordered to follow instructions and wishes from the merfolk as if they came directly from Arthur himself. 

 

Merlin happily chatted away with his family as he led them to their chambers.

 

“Arthur provided the Castle with a special paradise after we returned from the sea. It is absolutely breathtaking, but I think it’s better that you get some rest for now. Dinner will be served in the dining hall in a few hours. Someone will be here to show you the way,” he smiled warmly at them before he left them to settle down. 

 

He and Arthur returned to the King’s chambers to have a little down time before they continued their duties for the evening. 

 

Merlin watched as Arthur picked at his clothes and jiggled his foot under his desk. He couldn’t seem to keep his gaze at any one point, always looking to different spots in the room.

 

“Are you alright?” the Prince asked as he leaned against the desk, trying to catch Arthur’s gaze.

 

“I’m fine, nothing to worry about. Why are you asking?” 

 

Merlin chuckled. It was amazing how they both had rubbed off on each other during their time together. 

 

“Are you nervous?” Merlin poked him in the shoulder, making the King finally look at him.

 

Arthur started spinning his ring with his thumb. 

 

“Your family is here. What if they don’t approve of this, what if this brings war upon us after all,” he bit his lip and looked away. 

 

Merlin smiled to himself and stepped around the desk to come closer to his fiance. He used his magic to turn Arthur’s chair around to face him, and knelt before him. He took hold of Arthur’s face and turned his head to face him, giving him his warmest smile.

 

“Arthur. Don’t worry about any of this. It will all be fine. They like you. They approve of you. They will be surprised, yes. But a good surprised. They will be happy, I promise you,” he stroked his thumbs gently back and forth underneath Arthur’s eyes. 

 

Arthur looked at him, and a smile slowly spread across his face. 

 

“Yes. They trust you not to marry a complete fool,” he smirked.

 

“Oh I don’t know about that…” Merlin teased poked Arthur’s nose before he stood. “You can be a great fool at times,” he grinned. 

 

“Mmmm, a fool for loving you,” Arthur retorted and got out of the chair. He wrapped his arms around Merlin, nuzzling into his neck. “What do you say we take a lazy night before dinner?” 

 

“Sounds like an excellent idea,” Merlin murmured as he tilted his head back to give Arthur more room. The King showered him in gentle kisses as he moved him backwards towards their bed. He let go of Merlin just long enough for them both to climb in, before he wrapped himself around the other man.  Merlin welcomed him, wrapping his own arms around the King. The Prince leaned in to rest his forehead against Arthur’s, and they lay like that, looking at each other for a while before closing the distance to join their lips. It was slow and calm, and in the end they ended up falling asleep.

  
  
  


**~~~~oOMERLINOo~~~~**

  
  
  


“Camelot is beautiful,” Hunith breathed as they watched the hustle and bustle down below.

 

They had all fallen asleep the day before and dinner had ended up being served to the servants and guards instead. Some of it had been kept until breakfast in the morning where they’d been served cold meats and fruits. 

 

After a big breakfast, they had all gone to Cynwrig’s grave. They had made sure it was well kept, and paid their respects. Everyone let Hunith and Balinor have some time for themselves so they could speak to his grave. 

 

The trip back to the city had been filled with silence. Once they had left the forest, Arthur took it upon himself to show them around Camelot, and their tour had ended up on the battlements so they could see the city from above. 

 

“It truly is,” Merlin shook his thoughts away and agreed with his mother. “There is something else I would like you all to see,” he added after giving them a moment longer to enjoy the view. 

 

Once they were all ready, he took Arthur’s hand and they both lead the way down to the dungeons. 

 

“Why would you bring us down here?” Mithian piped up as she looked into the empty cells. 

 

Merlin didn’t respond. Instead, he just smiled and kept going. 

 

Once he arrived at the door, he waited until they were all close enough before he opened it and stepped aside to let them through. 

 

Arthur stayed with him while the others moved into the cave. They looked around in awe, taking in the colorful plants and fish that thrived in the clear water. Beams of light poured in through openings in the cave roof, reflecting off of the water to paint the walls in beautiful patterns. 

 

“Wow,” Mithian breathed. Ballinor just stared openmouthed at everything, and Hunith knelt down to feel the water. 

 

“This water is remarkably clean!” Hunith let out happily. “Feel it, Ballinor!” she added, looking up at the man with a huge smile on her face. 

 

It was easy to see where Merlin had gotten his smile from. 

 

Everyone sat down by the water to feel it moisturize their skin. There was a collective sigh of content, and Merlin sent Arthur a proud smile. He grabbed the King’s arm and leaned into him. They both smiled as they watched the merfolk splash each other with the water, grinning with childlike glee as they enjoyed the little paradise under Camelot’s castle. 

 

Peace was a wonderful thing. 

  
  
  


**~~~~oOMERLINOo~~~~**

  
  
  
  


Dinner was loud and social. They were all talking animatedly, enjoying each other’s presence. The servants were pulled into the conversation and were offered food and a place to sit. They still did their work like they were supposed to, but at a nod and smile from their King, they allowed themselves to take a few breaks. 

 

The dining hall had a warmth it had not had in many, many years. The warmth of a happy family was impossible to recreate. Arthur, Merlin and their friends came as close as possible, but there was something about the bonds between a loving family that they couldn’t quite grasp. 

 

Uther had lost that connection with his son the moment the child was born. He had been far too focused on the slaughter of sorcerers and his thirst for revenge to ever really bond with his boy. He was always handed over to a maid or someone else available to take care of him. Once he was old enough to start his training, Uther had stepped more in. It had been the closest they had ever been to be a real family, but it had never been like this. 

 

Arthur would be lying if he said he didn’t wish his father had never gotten consumed by his hatred. Though if he hadn’t, he might never have met Merlin. But less people would have been murdered. Perhaps. 

 

No. He could not think of such thoughts now. No use thinking about things that never were under his control.

 

Merlin nudged him, sending him a look filled with questions. Arthur just shook his head, smiled, laced their hands together, and brought them up to kiss the back of Merlin’s hand. 

 

This brought the attention of a few around the table, and they all sent the two of them bright smiles. 

 

Mithian was about to put a berry in her mouth when she stopped and looked at Merlin. 

 

“Brother, I’ve been meaning to ask this since we arrived… what is that on your finger?”  she nodded at Merlin’s hand, and the boy went completely red as he realized she was talking about his ring. He cleared his throat before holding his hand out for them to see.

 

“It’s a ring,” he replied, patiently letting them all have a look.

 

“Oh my!” Hunith burst out and looked wide eyed up at her son once she had seen the combined family crests. “Does this mean…” she railed off as she looked between Merlin and Arthur.

 

“Tomorrow isn’t just a day for signing peace treaties…” Arthur supplied sheepishly. “It was meant to be a surprise for you,” he added, red faced and fidgeting. 

 

They all stared at the pair. 

 

Cheers erupted around the table as they processed what this meant. Both of them were squashed by people as they all moved in for a grouphug, and laughter bubbled up to fill the once cold halls. 

 

Arthur vowed to never let such a coldness return to Camelot. At least for as long as he lived. 

  
  
  
  


**~~~~oOMERLINOo~~~~**

  
  
  


The throne room was filled with people. Magic users had even managed to set up a magic connection so that people unable to be in the throne room could see the wedding and the crowning of Camelot’s new King.

 

Arthur stood majestic and jeweled by the throne, waiting for his fiance to join him. His heart was racing in his chest as he took in the sheer amount of people in the room. 

 

The doors finally opened to reveal Merlin, proudly dressed in cobalt blue, with crimson, white and gold decor. 

 

Arthur’s breath hitched in his throat as Merlin walked towards him, looking only at him. The King stepped to the side, allowing the other to kneel before the throne as the librarian spoke to the masses. The old man reached out to lift the crown gently from the pillow it had been resting on, holding it above Merlin’s head. 

 

There was complete silence as people watched the crown being placed on the merman Prince’s head.

 

He stood slowly, and turned towards the people, holding out his hand for Arthur to take. 

 

They both watched the people, their hands clasped together. Mithian stepped forth with a bond braided together by silk ribbons of cobalt, white, crimson and gold. It had been a last minute alteration to the wedding, but it felt more fitting than anything else. 

 

She gently wrapped the bond around their hands, tying it in a small bow before stepping back with a smile on her face. 

 

“You are now bonded until the end of time, uniting the land and sea, magic users and non magic users, the Emrys family and the Pendragon family,” the librarian spoke to them, then turned back to the masses. “I present to you, King Emrys and King Arthur. The rulers of Camelot!” 

 

Applause exploded from the silence, joined by cheers and screams of joy. 

 

“Long live the Kings! Long live the Kings! Long live the Kings!” 

 

The chant spread among the people, both in the castle and outside of it. It raised in volume until nothing else could be heard. 

 

Arthur and Merlin turned towards each other, big smiles and tears shining in their eyes. Merlin pulled his husband in for a kiss, causing some to whistle among the cheers. 

 

They parted with equally wide grins and turned to their people.

 

“Long live Camelot!”

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be my last Merlin fic. at least for a while. you never know right? :) but yeah. I'm quite lost in Voltron right now. so we'll see.   
> anyway. Please show support to fanfic authors and artists by commenting on their work, and reblogging their posts etc.   
> without your support, our motivation withers and dies.


End file.
